Reunion
by GoldRedeemer
Summary: A different ending to Reunion. Killing off K'Ehleyr was a huge mistake on the producer's part. Entertainment purposes only, I don't own any rights to Star Trek or Star Trek: The Next Generation.


Ambassador K'Ehleyr's investigation regarding the truth behind Lt. Worf's current state of discommendation led her to undergo quite a bit of research about the massacre of Khitomer. She paced the floor of her cozy,comfortable quarters aboard the Enterprise, using the ship's computer to log into the Klingon Imperial Information Net with her username and security code. K'Ehleyr was alone for now, but Worf would be returning to the room with their small son, Alexander to drop him off. Under-neath the intimate lighting of her quarters, she looked amazingly beautiful, with her thick long hair falling over her shoulders with such gentle ease. Her clothing was simple, a regular burgundy outfit,very similar to a futuristic jumpsuit. It fit her tall slender frame well, as if the suit were meant only for K'Ehleyr. Worf had always been dumbstruck by her beauty, afterall, she was a total knockout.

After she had logged in, the ambassador requested summaries of the most current high council inquiry about the Khitomer massacre, but she was denied access. It appeared that the only person who had access to such a file was the klingon known as Duras. K'Ehleyr found this most interesting, so she sat down behind a desk to face a flat screen monitor, accessing the bio files on Counselor Duras. What she would soon discover would put her life in grave danger. Unknown to her, K'Ehleyr's activity was being monitored since she had hacked into the system, and a message about her investigations would be sent to Duras or one of his aides. The half klingon- half human ambassador was now in very dangerous territory. But K'Ehleyr was well aware of the risks.

She sat behind the desk, staring at the flat screen, taking in more important information about Duras, especially his father, when the buzzer to her quarters beeped. It was probably Worf, so she answered, "Come." Upon seeing Duras enter, she casually switched off the monitor, ready to deal with him. He appeared greatly disturbed as he spoke, but it was expected. "I have been informed of your attempt to access restricted council records." He stood before her with clenched ragged teeth as he stared at the woman, waiting for the ambassador's excuse. She only sat, returning the stare as she spoke to him. "I've been investigating what happened at Khitomer." Her voice was filled with a great calmness, showing not one ounce of fear or hesitation.

"Not at all an easy task, considering that most of the records are sealed." K'Ehleyr noticed that Duras perspired a little, although the air in the room was not hot, slightly cool, but comfortable. He spoke. "Worf's father was a traitor!" This obviously upset K'Ehleyr. A klingon standing before another, bolding lying about a fellow member of their species. Especially about a klingon that was her mate for life. "No. the evidence was altered to make it appear that way." The ambassador rose from her chair to stand, looking squarely into the eyes of the traitor before her. "I found it interesting to read that your father was also at Khitomer, and YOU are the one who sealed the records."

Now Duras was becoming more angrier than he had been before, upon first entering the woman's quarters. As he stepped closer to K'Ehleyr, he growled, "You dare insult my father's name!" It was clear that he was trying to appear as the innocent one, but the woman before him was much smarter than he would ever know. "Don't play the wounded klingon for me Duras, you don't do it very well." He growled again, clenching his fists together. He was thinking in his mind that this woman would only make matters much worse than they currently were.

It was bad enough that the enterprise crew discovered the bomb on Kimpec's vessel was used with a molecular decayed detonator. Only the romulans used such a devise with explosives. Now, if word got out that he covered up his father's deceitfullness, Duras could forget about becoming chancellor to the Klingon Empire. This would also prove that Worf's father never plotted with the romulans from the start. K'Ehleyr walked right up to Duras with the most accusing look in her eyes. "What happened in that council chamber? How did you get Worf to take the blame for you?" She could smell him, an awful smell of not having bathed in months, especially his fowl breath. When he spoke again, the stench came out in waves. "Do not pursue this matter further!" The fool! Apparently he did not know this woman well enough to realize that she was not one to back down, especially from such a matter as this. Duras could smell her too. Her scent was more human, than that of a klingon woman, he thought. She was very bold to confront him this way, and so close to him. Was she not at all intimidated by him, a full blooded klingon who would surley kill her?

It seemed as if Duras underestimated K'Ehleyr. This woman possessed fire in her blood. "The son betrays his people to the romulans just as his father did. Duras." For a moment the man and woman held each other with fixed stares until Duras spoke again. "I warn you, ambassador. You will not disclose this information to Picard or anyone! This matter does not concern you, but if you do not cooperate, it will prove to be fatal, for you." K'Ehleyr gave a half smile. She had expected this kind of response from him, so it came as no surprise to her.

"You disgust me. You're a disgrace to all klingons, AND the empire. I would'nt be surprised if you were actually a romulan in disguise." She tried to step past him but he suddenly blocked her path, causing the woman to retreat backwards. Duras pulled out a shining blade that had been concealed in a sheath on his back, as he proceeded toward her. Without a warning, he lunged toward K'Ehleyr with the blade extended toward her heart, but she ducked, rolling out of harms way, while the deadly blade became embedded in the wall where she had been standing.

Now in the middle of the room K'Ehleyr stood ready to defend herself. She could have escaped, but running away just wasn't what she was accustomed to. Duras pulled his blade out of the wall where the woman had been. A murderous gleam shown in his red rimmed eyes now. He swiped at her once, twice, a third attempt, but all unsuccessful. After a fourth try to slash the ambassador, K'Ehleyr caught his arm in both of her hands, instinctivley kicking out with her right foot toward Duras' groin. He fell to his knees as she twisted the weapon from his palm. A smash from the underside of the woman's palm across the bridge of his nose sent Duras back against a glass table, breaking it. K'Ehleyr stood in a fighting stance as Duras placed his dirty hand on the side of his face, surprised to find it wet with his own blood. "D'Ahtaky!!! You drew blood?!?!?!?"

Worf and Alexander left Holodeck seven after a half hour. While there, Worf had been demonstrating proper fighting techniques with the widely used klingon sword known as the B'athlet. While on the holodeck, Alexander had been asking for his mother, apparently requesting her company. So Worf escorted him through the corridors back to room 142. The sounds of a struggle could be heard from his mate's quarters. In alarm, Worf rushed in to see Duras trying to strangle the life out of Ambassador K'Ehleyr.

"Alexander, stay back!" The child agreed with a slight nod as Worf rushed in to pull Duras away, grabbing him by his long unwashed hair. Duras struck Worf across the jaw, who seemed unphased by the blow. Worf responded by sweeping Duras off of his feet, who crashed hard to the floor. The klingon reached for a blade of broken glass from the now destroyed table, using it as another means of inflicting damage or death. K'Ehleyr was on her feet and she tossed Duras's original blade to Worf as the two men engaged in a fight to the death in the middle of the room. K'Ehleyr slipped out of the quarters to tend to her son, leaving the enemies alone. She knew that Worf could handle himself, that Duras would be taken out in no time.

Moments later, Worf stood over the still corpse of Duras, with his own blade protruding from his throat at the handle. Worf did not perform the klingon death cry over the body, due to the fact that Duras was not truly a klingon at heart. He had murdered Kimpec without the honor of showing his face, using mere poison. Such an act was considered most dishonorable, especially for a klingon. Worf's earlier plea to Captain Picard would now become a reality. Duras would not lead the high council due to the fact that he was dead, killed in self defense. Even if he were alive, he still would not have gained the position of chancellor.

Worf came to the conclusion that Duras attacked K'Ehleyr because she had been digging to uncover the truth behind his dishonor among klingons. He could sense her anger at him for not informing her of the real reason for his acceptance of discommendation as he tried tending to her, to see if she was hurt. She reported to sickbay, minutes later, only to be diagnosed with a bruise around her neck and a few slight scratches. The body of Duras was removed from her quarters, and the Jad' Jook ceremony was closed by Picard, with the klingon Gowron, now chancellor, emerging as leader of the empire.

Ambassador K'Ehleyr's work was now finished on the enterprise, so she and Alexander prepared to reboard the klingon attack cruiser. Both of them would report back to the klingon homeworld, Qo'noS. Worf escorted them both to transporter room three. Her anger at him earlier seemed to receed a bit. She had never asked him why he chose not to reveal the truth to her, for she already figured out what the reason was. For the sake of his "Honor" and that of the empire. Such nonsense. 


End file.
